


Pain is a weapon

by Calliope_Erato



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Erato/pseuds/Calliope_Erato
Summary: A short piece focusing on Franky's feelings in episode 2 of season 5. My perception of one particular scene.





	Pain is a weapon

My heart stopped. Fuck. No. This couldn’t be happening. I can’t lose her as well.  
Not Gidge. Fuck.  
I replay the conversation over and over. ‘I have risked everything for you, why couldn’t you trust me.’  
The pain in her voice. And the tears in her beautiful, mesmerising eyes.  
‘Why couldn’t you trust me.’  
Oh Baby.  
‘But don’t you see, I tried to protect you’, I want to say so badly. To hold her in my arms and take away her pain. To love her. To kiss her. To forget the confines of these four walls.  
But instead, she turns and walks away. With tears in her eyes and pain in her heart.  
And it breaks me even more, as if that were possible.  
I can’t lose my girl.  
I would survive, I would cope if I had Gidge beside me to keep me strong. The beautiful woman who completes me. Who saw the real Franky Doyle. Not the vile ‘Top Dog’.  
But this is my fault, I tried and of course I failed. Why would I not fail, my life has been one whole failure.  
Apart from Bridget. She is the best thing to happen to me. I never deserved her.  
…  
I can’t breathe, my breath catches in my lungs. I can’t think, my mind is a dizzy fog.  
Sounds echo and travel through me.  
‘Baby’, I gasp as tears rush to my eyes.  
But fuck, Franky, you can’t cry. You can’t collapse and break here. Not in front of these vultures, these savage dogs.  
The former top dog, would become prey to even the weakest inmate.  
Your heart may break. Cause searing pain, but you cannot break. You must survive.  
Carry this like a force to fight: convert your pain into a weapon for survival.  
To get your girl, you must get your girl.  
She needs you, you need her.  
You caused this and you must fix this.


End file.
